the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobu
'Approval:' 5/23/13 6 feats (1 banked) Ephyras (v2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Nobu is a tall, dark skinned man with a Kumogakure complexion and hair color, which is white. He is commonly seen in black robes of sorts. He has a long scar going down his right eye, which was caused by a fight with Sejio-ro. Nobu can be strange. He is normally cheerful, cracks jokes from time to time, and laughs a lot. However, his emotions tend to shift from abnormally excited, crazy and then happy again. This is due to the fact that all of his emotions were surpressed during his training in Takigakure. After he has been set free, he lets it all loose. Unfortunately, this means that his emotions change quickly. Nobu loves battles and the thrill of it, and become noticeably excited whenever he is in one, usually laughing. Once the fight is over, he usually returns to his normal self. When he is on duty, he becomes serious. Deep down, aside from his outward emotions, lies an intense hate for the higher ups of Takigakure, and their leader Chiari-ro. This makes Nobu eligible for the Trials of Hatred. Nobu has another trait not commonly seen, a willingness to party. Nobu has never succesfully gotten completely drunk to his abnormally high tolerance for alcohol, and wishes to one day become completely wasted. Regular Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiYsnlPTX48 Ultimate Entrance Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=undOE4YhaBc Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHNMlmBg3VI Battle Theme 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0Yw9bGgID4 Eight Gates Awakening: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIXKJco85Pc Eight Gates Theme (1-4): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMSlL00ncko Eight Gates Theme (5-8): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDSn3eMey-s Ultimate Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3uPzA2e7n8 Death Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bY5YevM_-o 'Stats' (Total:56) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Intelligence: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' '''Endurance: 10 CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Earth Style Chakra ' '''Genin 2: Explosive Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 1 # Exploading Palm - The user can make a small explosion in the palm of their hand. Nobu uses this for hand-to-hand combat. (10 CP) # Stats (5 SP Points) # Stats (5 SP Points) # Explosive Blast - The user creats an explosion that is compressed into a long beam, fired at the enemy. (20 CP) # Landmine Fist - The user throws a punch againts the enemy. Once the fist connects, a large explosion spawns from the fist. The explosion is sent forward to prevent any debris from hitting the user, so only the one recieving the punch is hurt. (20 CP) Equipment ' *(3) Chakra Conducting Vambraces *(2) Thread '''Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 6500 * Ryo left: 6500 '''Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 26' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' *'Total QP for the week: 9' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 4 ' Break the Smuggling Ring (3) The Voice (Part 1) (3) Flamboyant (3) Terror in Iwa (3) 'D-Rank: 13 ' A New Warrior (1) New Training (1) Training in the Forest (1) Reasons of Revenge (1) Sparring with Shoichi (1) The Return (1) By the Waterfall (1) Where we left off (1) A stroll (1) Explosions (1) Alone (1) Holla Holla Get Dolla (1) Everyday is Sparring day (1) 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 1 ' The World of Nobu (Part 1) (1) '''History and Story PRE GENIN Nobu was born between a Kumo native and an Iwa native, which gave him the Explosive Release. However, the two were unfit to have a child and left him in the land of the Waterfall. Nobu was taken and raised by a farm family. For many years of his young life, Nobu farmed to help his families living, until Taki-nin came to their door. Recognizing that he was different, they kidnapped him and killed his adoptive parents to shut them up. For many years of his life, he was forced to undergo mental torture and physical training to become another brainwashed secret soldier, like his peers. However, Nobu instead became sadistic and was starting a growing hatred with Takigakure even more. However, he kept his hatred in and continued to work with them. A day came where the soldiers had to prove their abilities. They all had to fight againts Emiri-ro. Many lost and many died, but only one remained standing, Nobu, who at the time, unlocked his explosive release. This made Emiri take him under her wing and train him herself. Using this, Nobu was able to regain a regular personality, and actually realised that not all people of Taki are bad. Emiri then introduced him to Sejio-ro, who told him that he plans to make Taki free from what hes experienced. Nobu was convinced and he joined Sejio's cause, redirecting his hate to Chiari and the higher ups of Taki. Nobu, later in his life, was saved by Minawa Haruo during a mission and since then he has looked up to him. GENIN Upon the death of Minawa Haruo, Emiri-ro called him over. She said that Minawa died, and they want him to figure out why. Nobu goes to the grave of Minawa and meets with Shoichi and Levi, who explain to him what happened. However, Shoichi begins to tell me that all of the Ro family is corrupt, not just their father. Before Nobu can confront them, he recieves a vision of all of Minawa Haruo's memories. Then he sees the dead spirit of Minawa Haruo. They converse and Minawa tells him the truth, and Nobu finds a new purpose. To create his own. Nobu decides he wants to defend the world from Takigakure. After getting to know many people around, and training hard, Nobu improves his abilities. His ally, Shoichi Otomaru, finds that he has located a member of his clan, and will be replacing himself with another named Amaya Hozuki. With the two of them living in the land of fire, they develope a strange relationship. One day, the two of them go for a walk, but they are intercepted by Jenifaru-ro. The two of them fight her, but are quickly defeated. After Jenifaru leaves, Nobu heals himself in a Konoha hospital. Afterwards, Amaya and Nobu have developed and akward but interesting relationship. With Nobu going on several missions, he has gained much more strength and jutsu. He has developed an alliance with Levi Yuki and Taro from Otogakure for assistance in bringing down Chiari-ro. Category:Character Category:Takigakure